Splitface
Splitface is a galactic criminal formerly allied with the Legion of Darkness. History Early Career Though the exact circumstances of Splitface's early life remain unclear, it is assumed he was amalgamated from two different robots. Erratic and highly volatile in nature, he became involved in several off-planet criminal ventures over the course of recent history. For the majority of his early career, Splitface operated as a burglar and saboteur, often forming partnerships with like-minded thieves to commit crimes across the galaxy. During this time, he earned himself a notorious reputation in the field of industrial espionage. However, once the Hero Factory organization came into operation, Splitface's criminal enterprise became jeopardized by an organized law enforcement agency. Forming a short-lived criminal partnership with the notorious Voltix, Splitface notably had his first interaction with Hero Factory operatives Preston Stormer and Thresher. With Voltix apprehended in the commotion, Splitface was able to beat a hasty retreat and escape the planet unscathed. As the Hero Factory continued to legitimize itself by cutting into the livelihood of criminals across the galactic quadrant, Splitface was known to have founded the Legion of Darkness in a robot repair shop in a frontier world, alongside Black Phantom, Jawblade, Thornraxx, and Speeda Demon. Legion of Darkness Shortly after the capture of Voltix and Toxic Reapa, Black Phantom orchestrated an infiltration of Hero Factory mission control, ordering the Legion of Darkness members to capture an industrial robot from a Makuhero Industries mining facility. After dispatching the drone pilot, Splitface witnessed Thornraxx commandeering a vessel transporting several robotic worker units. With Speeda Demon's assistance, he then set about reprogramming all but one of the units to wander away from the crash site, the villains were able to successfully retrieve a blank unit, which they in turn programmed in accordance with Black Phantom's specifications and named XT4. With the droid infiltrating Mission Control's communications systems and facilitating a jailbreak on a remote prison planetoid, the Hero Factory was temporarily shut down by the conglomerate cooperate entity of Makuhero Industries following a coordinated media frenzy. However, taking advantage of the distraction, the Legion of Darkness would stage another attack on the Assembly Tower once the rookies had vacated the premises, intent on repurposing the building as their new base of operations. Accompanying To Be Added While Splitface was recovering from his injuries, however, Thresher led Alpha Team on one final assault, which devastated the Legion of Darkness, dividing a number of the high-profile criminals in the process. This successful operation notably earned Alpha Team its first commendation and restored the reputation of Hero Factory. Concerned that the Legion of Darkness might one day inspire another organized criminal syndicate, Thresher ensured that all details of the event were appropriately classified. After a string of robberies enabled Hero Factory operatives to discern a pattern to his activities, however, Splitface was confronted by a full compliment of Heroes at the scene of his next attempted heist. Overpowered, he was neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. He was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage in a facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Breakout For several years, Splitface was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he received rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Splitface and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Jimi Stringer and reaching the dimensional gateway. Traveling to the Sigma Sigma Communication Satellite in a dense asteroid belt, Splitface immediately launched into a scheme to damage the transceiver capability of the satellite. Before he was able to enact his plan, however, Splitface was assaulted by Mark Surge, a Hero who had been refitted with duo-plating impact armor designed to withstand the conditions of space. While Splitface's conflicting dual-personalities offered several openings for the young Hero to exploit, Surge was eventually pinned to an asteroid by the villain's Infecticide chemical. Able to break free and pursue his target from a different angle, however, Surge ultimately saved the space station by hurling Splitface into a collision course with the asteroid, shattering it into several smaller fragments that could be deflected more easily. Incapacitated, Splitface was successfully detained in Hero Cuffs and transported back to the Hero Factory villain storage facility. Abilities and Traits To Be Added Powers and Equipment To Be Added Trivia * Splitface was voiced by Maurice LaMarche in the Hero Factory television series. Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Captured Villains Category:Black Villains Category:Red Villains Category:Living Villains